


A Threep Walks into a Bar

by Cedara



Category: Lock In - John Scalzi
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Gen, POV Second Person, Worldbuilding, Yuletide 2015, oral histories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5382194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cedara/pseuds/Cedara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A public event in the Agora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Threep Walks into a Bar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HopefulNebula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopefulNebula/gifts).



> Happy Holidays to you, hopefulnebula.

You're sitting in a bar and a threep walks in. 

You have no idea why this personal transport showed up or who is transported. 

Could be a man. Could be a woman. Could be twins.

It all depends on where the bar actually is.

*

Usually you meet your best friend Sam in the Agora, to spend time together. Sometimes, your friend uses a threep and you two meet up at your place in the physical world and cook, which is cheaper than a restaurant. Besides, nobody asks your friend to vacate the seat in your home since Sam doesn't eat in the physical world. 

Once you went to the movies together, with Sam using you as an Integrator. It had been a fun and unusual experience, as usually, you don't know the people you integrate with and you and your client play by the rules. This time it was different. You got to watch a movie you wanted, but not alone, as you watched it the way Sam watched it, which gave you a different perspective. Plus, you got in for free, as Sam had paid for it.

There's someone else you like to visit - Pat, your sister. She prefers the Agora to the physical world and only uses a threep when she absolutely has to. You and Pat used to go clubbing together, back then, before Haden, but that changed - she changed. These days, you mostly talk to her whilst watching her in her cradle and rarely visit her in her liminal space. It used to sadden you when you thought about it, but by now, you have accepted it as fact. Sometimes, it saddens you when you think about it, but that is how things are now and you're accepting it as fact because life is made of changes.

Today, you have plans to meet Pat and Sam in the Agora, because you three have plans together. It might feel a bit like old times, before you three got sick with Haden's Syndrome. 

*

You put on your glasses and wait for the ping from Sam to connect to the Agora. The moment you connect, a text pops up in your view. 

_Welcome to the INA Bar. I'm Tanna Hughey._

_If you're not a member of the Agora and have never before visited us, please use your glasses to sign up for guest access to the INA Bar, the public area in the Agora. If you are a member of the Agora, please use your public ID. If you have limited access, because you received an invitation, please use that code now to enter._

You notice the door code you got from your friend on your data panel and push the button to enter. As you walk through the virtual door, you immediately notice Sam. Besides Sam is Pat, your sister, looking just like she used to be before Haden's hit. You look around and notice that you went into the bar directly and not in Sam's liminal space first. The bar is already crowded. The good side though is that the bar is in the Agora, and so it can grow to accompany the size of its crowd. 

Most of the people are present in their virtual human representations, like Sam and Pat. You on the other hand are there in a virtual threep which Sam customized for you, but there are some threeps that look like copies of each other.

Dodgers, as Sam and Pat like to say.

As the bar is in the Agora's public space, the area is designed to be as much like physical space as possible. There are tables and chairs, booths and there's even a proper bar with a Haden playing bartender, mixing drinks. There's even a TV screen at the bar, currently turned off, but suggesting you could be there to have a beer and watch a game. You're not the only one noticing the bar, because at the same moment someone behind you is commenting on its existence. 

"Shit, Shane - why is there a bartender? You can't even fucking drink!"

"That's Jack. He thinks it makes the bar more realistic."

You turn around and see a threep that looks like most of the threeps in the bar, talking to someone who you're pretty sure is _the_ Chris Shane.

The threep that talked to Shane notices you as well. 

"Oh, you look different," it says. 

"I know," you answer. "It's a virtual representation of my friend's threep in the physical world. Sam made it for me, for the Agora," you add, not quite sure why you say this. Must be the company.

"That's me," your friend raises her hand, "Hi, I'm Sam." 

Sam introduces you and your sister Pat, both of them smiling in greeting. 

"I'm Leslie," the other threep says, "Shane dragged me here for a drink. What's brought you here?"

"The debate," you say. 

"Right, more talking," Leslie says. "Now I really need a drink."

As Pat and Sam agree that it's a good idea, they accompany Leslie to the bar. You remain with Shane. In the spur of a moment, you decide to satisfy your curiosity. 

"Are you Chris Shane?" you ask boldly. "Marcus Shane's son?"

"Guilty as charged," Shane says and smiles. 

"Cool," you say and hope that Shane can hear your delight in your voice since your threep can't smile. "I wasn't sure, you know?" As you realize what you just said, you add, "Sorry if I was impolite. Sam always tells me that I'm too curious for my own good. 

"That's fine," Shane says. "I really don't mind. Besides, if I wanted to, I could ask you if you come here often. Then we'd be even."

For a second, you wonder if Shane meant it seriously, but as the slight grin on Chris' face turns wider, you realize you're being teased. You snort once, then chuckle. 

In the meantime, Sam, Pat and Leslie return, with drinks for themselves as well as you and Shane. 

Shane looks puzzled when Leslie hands him a drink, but takes it anyway.

Noticing the look, Leslie says, "It's just a glass of orange juice." 

"That's good to know," Shane says dryly.

You wonder why Leslie brought Shane a glass of juice, considering that you're in a virtual environment and all other drinks look like they're meant to be alcoholic: Sam and Pat both have pretty crystal glasses in their hands, each holding a liquid that could be scotch. Sam got you a glass of white wine and it looks like Leslie is having a vodka martini, complete with olive, looking like it could have fallen out of one of those old Bond movies. 

"You said you don't drink, Shane," Leslie says.

"I did," Shane says. "Thanks for listening."

"Do I want to know the story behind that?" you ask.

"No," Leslie answers.

At that point, their host Tanna Hughey speaks up and the official part of the debate begins.

"Listen up, people. Unless you've been hiding out in your own liminal space, you're aware of Abrams-Kettering and what it entails. You read that Lucas Hubbard has bought the Agora from the NIH and that he's been arrested for murder. You also know that a new Agora was announced at the march. What does this all mean for us Hadens? Should we fear the future? Should we embrace the change?

Every one of you who has a drink in their hand right now - you get to ask a question to the crowd, relating to the issue at hand - the current events.

Anyone who knows how to answer the question properly, raise a hand and you'll get voice to answer. It doesn't matter if you've read it, if it's rumor, hearsay, or fact - just say it. I'll be going around to give voice to whoever is next for questions."

You're fascinated that despite her standing on the other side of the bar, Tanna Hughey sounds as if she is standing right next to you. It's not quite like wearing headphones, but almost. As the questions come in, you hear the other voices in the same way, even if you can't see their faces or their threeps. 

Lots of those questions are about their fears for their future. Some of them are lessened by the comments other people and other Haden make. Some of the fears remain, mirrored by the fears of other Haden. 

As you listen, the debate turns into voicing all kinds of rumors, most of which are then invalidated by other people, human and Haden alike who answer as they knew otherwise. 

While these bits aren't of immediate concern to you, you still listen to their fears and sympathize with them. Your interest is piqued anew though, when the next bundle of questions to the crowd turns to the details of Hubbard's arrest. You often see Leslie raise her hand to answer. 

At that point your sister Pat asks a question, "How do you know so much about Hubbard's arrest?"

This time, Shane answers, "She's the Federal Agent who arrested him. I know this because I'm her partner."

Thankfully it's not you who also recognized Chris Shane, because the next question is by someone who wants to know if he knew anything about the new Agora.

You immediately notice Shane's dislike about being asked that question. 

"Yes, Marcus Shane is my dad, and yes, he was on the podium with President Becenti and Cassandra Bell when the new Agora was announced. I don't know the fine details - but it's true that it will be nonprofit and affordable for everyone. You won't be forced to sit through half an hour of spam after you got up in the morning because you wouldn't be able to afford Agora access otherwise. Nobody should be left out."

Now Tanna Hughey saves the day by adding some of her own research. "I've asked Marcus Shane for a comment and was told that once the new Agora is ready for sign-ups, he'll be asking the community to elect a representative for the board. I think that is good news."

As a response, lots of people applaud for a while, voicing their agreement. You join in, as well as Sam, Pat, Leslie and Chris Shane. When the clapping dies down, Sam thinks the debate is over. It turns out that your friend is right.

"That's it for today, people." Tanna Hughey says, "The bar's gonna stay open for another half hour. Voice limits are removed, so feel free to move over to your own liminal spaces."

"You guys wanna come over to mine?" Sam asks.

"Nah, I want a real drink now," Leslie says.

"We could meet at my place," you offer, and as everyone agrees, your sister decides that today warrants one of her rare uses of a threep. 

You give Chris Shane and Leslie your address before they log off. After they have disappeared, you hug your sister and your friend and log off yourself.

It takes you a moment to adjust to the physical world. Smiling, you put away your glasses and start preparing for your guests.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to P. for beta reading.


End file.
